Plankton's Story
by Jonie Snyder
Summary: Ever wanted to hear my, Plankton's side of the story? Well now you can...
1. Plankton's Childhood Chp 1

I figure it's time for you pathetic little worms to discover my version of the story. Not Mr. Krabs, Not Spongebob's. mine. and you will read. you will understand because I, PLANKTON AM YOUR RULER! Ahem. Sorry. Sugar Rush.  
  
It all started when I was born. I was the middle child. There was 84 of us in total. There was Benthos and Coral and Diatom and. oh never mind. Anyway, I was the lucky number 42 and being raised with that many kids isn't a good thing. No one payed attention to me. but I was used to it. I forced myself to get used to it. *sob* that's when I met Percy, my best friend, I made her. She's a computer. *Sees confused look on your face* FORGET IT! Anyway, Percy listens to everything I say, and we even share a same goal.  
  
When I was 10 years old the Krusty Krab was just opening. I wanted to go there I wanted to taste a Krabby Patty. I really wanted to! So my dad and mom took all us kids over there. Mom ordered and the food was being passed around. My eyes started to widen. my stomach growled. I drooled on the table THE SMELL WAS AMAZING! I longed for my piece, but as I waited, they forgot about me. Every single 83 of them got a big piece and me. I got none. I got up and stormed out of there not looking back, and I never saw my family again. Percy and I moved up to the top of the hills in Bikini Bottom, where the sun always shines, where the narrator is always happy, where people spend their free time at Goo Lagoon. It made me sick. As time passed, I grew older and wiser, yet I had hatred in my heart, hatred for being an outcast someone who didn't belong. I hated it and the more time I spent away from Bikini Bottom the more time I forgot about it. Until I turned 23. *evil music plays*  
  
I knew it was time I had to get a job. I couldn't live in the dump I was living in now. I started as a busboy, made money. then grew a little too attached to it. As I longed for more. and more. and more. I got fired. 


	2. Plankton's Plan Chp 2

So, I built my own business! Yes, it took hard work! Day after day, running to and fro, hammering and nailing, sweating and heavy breathing. Finally after 365 long days, it was finished! My dream had come alive! THE CHUMBUCKET WAS BORN! I walked threw my swinging doors looked around took one big breath of air and I was off! I bought tables and chairs and ovens and counters and registers and food and drinks and everything a CHUMBUCKET would need. And last but not least. I brought in Percy. I hooked her up in the kitchen where she would help me with my recipe. I figured business would be booming! Come on! I mean the Krusty Krab was right across the street and people should have had enough of those. KRABBY PATTIES by now shouldn't they? I couldn't wait for a grand opening! And when I finally got one. I had customers left and right!  
  
"Can I have a Fish FryBurger?!" "Can I have a Squid Sate?!" "Can I have a Coral Plate?!"  
  
It was music to my ears! Money Money Money! Every 10 seconds I heard the ring of my register when money was being put in! Sweet Mother of Pearl! I loved it. but as the days went buy, less customers came. and by the end of the first month. I was empty.  
  
What was wrong! It all started out so beautifully! *Sob* The mere thought of it brings tears to my eyes.. EH! Me! Plankton crying? What are you crazy?!  
  
One day, I was too depressed to do anything. So, I sat by the window staring across the street at the perfect dainty little sweet Krusty Krab. Ooh. now who was that? I asked myself. A perfectly square yellowish. thing was skipping down the road. Could he be a customer?! My eyes lit up but quickly dulled out again as the square-man turned towards the Krusty Krab. He pulled out something from his pants. *thinks* what an odd place. and put it on his head. I workers uniform, I had seen one of Squidward, the register-worker who had worked there ever since I was a kid. Yes, he's that old. The old fart must be at least 37! Then, I had the perfect idea. I ran and discussed it with Percy who quickly replied "Yes. It is a perfect plan." I grinned a wide grin only evil people, like myself would understand. 


	3. Plankton Vs Krabs

A/N: This is probably my last chapter!  
  
I put on my best suit and tie. I looked in my mirror.  
  
"CRRRACCK!"  
  
"That's the 3rd one I've been through this week!"  
  
I sighed and walked out of the empty CHUMBUCKET. I slowly walked to the Krusty Krab, where I haven't stepped foot in since that horrible day. I walked and.  
  
"OW! . stupid anchovies."  
  
Couldn't he see I was in front of him? I opened the door and walked to the register. I stopped. I couldn't walk any further. My rival ever since school was running the Krusty Krab.. Mr. Krabs. We met in Kindergarten and we were never friends. He called me a cheat a liar! A disgrace! He always said I wanted to steal his secret recipe for getting A's on tests. and now here he was. owning the best fast-food restaurant in Bikini Bottom. the Krusty Krab. I should of known. Krab. Krabs. duh.  
  
"Plankton," said a familiar voice.  
  
"Yes. Krabs?" I replied.  
  
"Trying to steal a patty ey?"  
  
"Oh dearie no! Just came for a little lunch."  
  
"You don't fool me Plankton. I heard about business in the. CHUMBUCKET."  
  
"Krabs. Krabs.Krabs. I merely came for just some lunch."  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
And to my surprise I was kicked straight out of the Krusty Krab.  
  
That's when I knew. it was ON!  
  
A/N: Thanks reviewers! I'll decide whether I want to do "Plankton's Story 2 - Revenge of the CHUMBUCKET!" *Evil music plays* 


End file.
